


Balancing Out

by Meowmeowandotherhappythings



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3608481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowmeowandotherhappythings/pseuds/Meowmeowandotherhappythings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there's something slightly off balance with these two...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balancing Out

Lee sat, with his eyes closed, in the barbers’ chair, listening to the deep hum of the electric razor. He could feel the gentle tug as short hairs were pulled from his skin. He could feel them tickling his hands and wrists as they floated gently downwards to settle into his lap, clothing protected by the heavy black robe thrown over his shoulders.

 

The barber tapped his shoulder lightly as the incessant hum was cut off, motioning for Lee to stand from the cushioned chair he rested on. As he stood, the hair gathered on his lap fell in a dark swarm to the ground where he watched the barber sweep it up and gather it in pile in the palms of his hands.

 

Lee watched as the barber carried the newly trimmed pile of hair over to the equally padded chair facing the mirror next to Lee.

 

In this chair sat Gaara.

 

Lee watched intently as the barber placed the clump of his hairs on the shelf in front of Gaara and picked up a bottle full of clear liquid. Covering Gaaras eyes with one hand, the barber quickly sprayed Gaaras forehead with light sprays of the mixture. Taking a pinch of hair from his stash, the barber used a thumb to press Lees hair gently onto the smooth skin above Gaaras right eye. Continuing to take from the black hairs, the barber slowly built up an arc of dark hair above Gaaras eye, smoothing and shaping until he was satisfied with what he saw.

 

This process was repeated with the remaining hairs and the skin above Gaaras left eye. Once each eye had an equally thick layer of hair pressed into it, the barber took a pair of tweezers and a long piece of thread to begin shaping Gaaras new eyebrows to perfection.

 

Eventually satisfied, the barber brought Lees chair closer, guiding him to sit next to Gaara, and stood back to admire his work as the two closely scrutinized their newly designed eyebrows.

 

Where before, Lee had been plagued by great dark bushes above each eye, he now had a respectable volume of tamed eyebrow hair resting stylishly on his forehead.

Next to him, Gaara nodded contentedly as he took in the sight of his previously bare, babys-bottom-smooth forehead, now inhabited by striking brows that framed his eyes nicely.

 

The barber looked on thoughtfully. Both men now had eyebrows to rival Kate Middleton’s. He was damn good at this job.


End file.
